Digital micro-mirror devices (also referred to as deformable mirror devices or simply DMDs) are finding many uses in light deflecting technologies. In operation, the devices are akin to small mirrors which rotate about a fixed axis. The rotation causes light to be deflected under control of the rotation. Thus, in an array of DMDs each device, or pixel, can be selectively rotated thereby patterning light reflected from the array.
Digital micro-mirror devices can be used in a wide variety of applications. These applications include displays such as television (e.g., high definition television), computer monitors and other video displays. An example of a video display system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,544. The DMDs can also be used in printer applications including printers, photocopiers and facsimile machines. An example of a printer system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,236. Further, DMDs can be used in other applications including video cameras.